Real?
by Heia Corcovoda
Summary: 30 years after Pluto's Kiss in "The World" everything has gotten back to normal. What happens when something changes... something drastic? Conclusion
1. How Can It Be?

Real?

First of all, I own only the characters I have come up with, and do not own "The World" or anything like that so yea.

This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks just R&R to see if I should ever write on here again thanks I appreciate it.

I may add more chapters if I get more reviews… only good ones…

Chapter 1:

How Can It Be?

He sat under the willow tree waiting. It was a high level area that most players did not dare to venture into. Most of the monster portals were clustered around the entrance to the dungeon, making it safe for a higher level to venture to the willow tree and feel the warmth of the virtual ground.

It wasn't long before he heard her struggling up the hill, for he had grown used to hearing her grunts and complaints as they would travel through the dungeon. He would always remind her, "You realize you're just pushing buttons on a paddle, and there's no need for grunting?" She would reply, "It's a good thing too, because I'm not a person who likes walking for long periods of time."

Her head poked over the hill, and he gave her a small smile. Her mood was instantaneously better, and she started walking faster. He yelled, "and how are you today Euphoria?" as her full body was exposed as she reached the summit of the hill. "I'm fine how 'bout you?" she called back.

He stood up and walked a ways towards her so they could leave to another area to the dungeon. "Could be better. I've been waiting here for some moronic blademaster to show up so we could leave to the dungeon." He said with a grin. "Well if some dumb long arm would have picked an easier area, or just stayed in route town, some moronic blademaster would have found him sooner," she replied. They finally met up and with a laugh, he gated out to route town, and with a sigh, she followed him.

They went to a snow area, and of course Euphoria had to complain how cold it was: "Kimosabe! Why this area! It's freezing!" He replied, "You can't feel it! It's virtual smart one." She just sighed and continued on.

They were walking through the dungeon. There was stillness in the air that made him feel nervous. His body had goosebumps. Something was about to happen in "The World", but what was going to happen, he did not know.

They had walked through another door to another chamber, and it held a monster portal just waiting to be opened. They walked towards it. She had her sword ready but there was a slight appearance of fear in her cloudy, grey eyes. She had not been on this hard of a level before, and she was afraid of the death that could be in store for her. He got his spear ready. He had to make it to the statue though, because she needed the weapon.

It opened up. They went forward and got swallowed in the rush of combat. He was about to slash one more time, which meant death for the monster, when his computer froze. Hers did too. He couldn't take the helmet off. It was like he was chained to it, unable to be separated. The whole world was frozen. Nothing was moving. The waters in Mac Anu root town ceased. Player killers who were on the hunt stopped. All was silent.

A minute later everything started again, and his slash fell upon the monster, and it died and disappeared.

He had a weird feeling now. He thought he could actually feel the cold metal of his spear. Euphoria was shivering. "It got really cold." He noticed that he could feel the cold too. "I'm going to log out to see what's going on." He attempted once but couldn't. He could not longer feel the paddle in his hand. It was replaced with a heavier, cold metallic feeling. "I'm sure it's nothing." He assured the frightened Euphoria, although he wasn't so sure himself. They walked into the next room, and the portal opened. He went forward and the monster hit him. He groaned. He could feel the pain. "NO!" he cried to her. "Get back." She obeyed. He defeated the creatures and looked up at her. Than he looked at his hands.

"How can it be?" he gasped.

Well that's it please R&R and I'll read them and continue if I get 3 good ones. Thanx for reading!


	2. Reign of the Player Killers

Okay new installment here. I didn't really know what to write at the beginning. I tried my best to continue it, but I don't know if it was a failed attempt or not. I guess the reader's will tell me that huh? Anyway here's the second chapter.

I'm sorry I forgot to add the descriptions of Kimosabe and Euphoria last chapter! I couldn't find any other way to put it in the second chapter without me sounding like I'm skipping around so here they are: (by the way I'm not very good at descriptions)

Kimosabe is a long arm. He has blue eyes and long green hair that sticks out in any direction that it wants to.

Euphoria is a blademaster. She has cloudy grey eyes, long purple hair, and fair, white skin.

Okay now with chapter 2!!!

Chapter 2:

The reign of the player killers.

"How can it be?" he gasped.

He looked up at Euphoria, who had a frightened expression on her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I…I don't know" he answered. They gated out to root town.

A big commotion could be heard in the town square. Kimosabe and Euphoria went to discover what it was. A big mob was gathered around one lone speaker, who seemed to be a system administrator. He was yelling for the spectators to get quiet, but he was being ignored. Another person, standing next to him, whistled loudly, and attention was won.

The administrator sighed and yelled over the crowd, "We're currently having problems in "The World". We are investigating these problems. Bad news we have is that you cannot log out. Good news is other people cannot log in, so they are not putting themselves in danger. We advise you to stay in root town, so that if you die on here you will not lose your real body. That is all." He stepped off the podium. An instant roar of chatter filled the air, and Euphoria and Kimosabe walked away from the chaos.

"What are we going to do now?" Euphoria asked. "I don't wanna stick around here." Kimosabe said. "Let's go to a low level area to stay outta danger." She nodded and they walked to the chaos gate.

They went to a meadow field and sat underneath a tree talking. They were there for about three hours without any troubles. Than they heard a voice coming from the other side of the tree. "Hello there. I see I have fresh meat that I get to slice and dice." He grinned and took a step towards them.

He was a heavy axeman. His movements were swift, making it clear that he was high leveled. He shifted his axe so it was in both of his hands. He said, "With all of us in the game becoming real flesh and having real blood, it's a lot more fun killing you. You see, I'm a player killer, and this glitch in the system, it could mean the reign of the player killers." He advanced a little closer to them. He had a menacing look in his golden eyes, making Kimosabe feel cold down to his bones. He stood up. "You realize that I will fight to my death." He picked up his spear. The heave axeman snickered. "My dear long arm. You have no hopes of…" Euphoria interrupted, "He does if I help!" The axeman cackled and moved forward. "A level as yours help?" He grinned. He was less than three feet in front of the pair, and within striking distance.

Euphoria slashed forward and hit him. Blood trickled from the wound. He put his finger to the wound and collected some of the blood on his finger. He put his finger up to his tongue and spread the blood across it. He than licked his lips and smiled. Kimosabe slashed and met his axe, and soon they were slashing, striking and blocking their way through battle.

Euphoria and Kimosabe held their ground as long as possible. Kimosabe dealt the final blow. The axeman died, but he said before he went, "Neither of you deserve to live, but it is not my choice of who lives or of who dies. It is only my choice of who I choose to kill." With that he fell, and what happened to him, Kimosabe didn't know. Kimosabe said, "Long battle huh Euphoria?" No answer. "Euphoria?" He looked back at her. She was on the ground bleeding. He ran over to her.

"Euphoria!"

So ends the next chapter. What did you think? You know that little button about 3 or 4 inches down? Why don't you just give it a little click and tell me what you thought of it so I can decide whether to continue or not. Thanks for reading. I know I'm not the greatest author, and if you thought reading my work was a waste of time, I'm very sorry. Anyway see you next installment (maybe)


	3. To War

Thank you to all my reviewers. I haven't put a new installment up because I broke my wrist and have to cope with learning to type with it so I'm sorry for typos. Anyway… Mia you're a dork (muha). I'll see you at school sometime so why review it on here?... anyway. So here goes the third chapter. I'm happy to say I think I actually got ONE good description of a character I added here. Anyway I didn't actually know what to write here so…. Yea… It's all sorta jambled up but it'll smooth out next chapter.

Chapter 3:

To War

Euphoria lay on the ground, breathing slowly. Her heart was slowing. She breathed in and struggled to talk. Kimosabe moved in closer so he could hear her words. She whispered, "Help me."

The slash the axeman landed had been to her lower stomach. It was a gaping hole, and blood was flowing freely from it. Kimosabe thought to himself, "What am I going to do? Without any help, she's surely going to die. But what if…" A thought had struck him. When you were usually going to die, you would just heal yourself. What if it worked this way too? He thought, "It's worth a try."

"Repth!" he shouted as he spun his spear around. Euphoria flashed for a second. The hole shrunk some. He casted it again and again until the hole had completely vanished. Euphoria sat up. She was breathing hard and fast, as if she were trying to catch her breath. She said, her voice almost at a whisper, "I felt so much pain. How could "The World" actually be real? What's happened? It's gone from being just a game to an incredible nightmare. And that axeman… I hate to think of what happened to him." She looked over to the lifeless corpse.

Kimosabe sat thinking for a minute. His thoughts were all twisted and he couldn't think right. "I think we should go to root town." He finally decided. "Being here leaves us open for attack." Euphoria nodded, and they gated out to root town.

People were sitting around talking quickly. They walked thorugh the rows of people, looking for a spot to sit down. Kimosabe caught a glimpse of one of his friends. He signaled for Euphoria to follow him and walked over to him. His dark, brown eyes floated up and saw Kimosabe. He stood up and ran over. He shouted, "ThePlayerKiller…Thebug…the!" Kimosabe raised his eyebrow and looked down at the frightened twin blade. He was mid heighted and had short, green hair that laid flat upon his head. He wore shaggy pants and a blue jacked that hung open exposing his brown flesh. Kimosabe said, "What's the matter Koji my friend?" Koji than tried again, "Theyplantedabugandnowwe'rerealandtryingtofigure…" He was stopped by Kimosabe. Kimosabe replied, "I can't understand a word you're saying. Now take a deep breath and try a third time." Koji took a deep breath. He then tried again, "They came out with another announcement. The player killers have planted a bug in the system. Everything you see here is real. They're trying to fix it, but they have to find out the password. The easies way to get it is to go to the head player killer, Henako, and get the password. Other than that we're doomed!"

Kimosabe nodded to show he understood. Euphoria was looking from Koji to Kimosabe than down at the ground through the whole conversation. Koji slumped to the floor. He looked frightened.

Kimosabe said with an assuring voice, "To war we go. We'll meet Henako and get the password." He nodded and walked off to find a system Administrater.

An hour later, a system administrator made an announcement, "We are requestiong our strongest warriors to come to fight for us against the player killers. There were one thousand people logged on during the crash. We're expecting only 600 for them. Come join for the fight."

Euphoria and Koji went over and signed up together. Kimosabe's name was at the top.

Please review I have to go to school now so I have no type for aftercomments…. BYE!!!!!!!!


	4. To End All Things

Hey peoples. Last chapter here. My first fanfic has been fun fun fun to write! Even the break I have now doesn't stop me from writing it! Yay yay yay! Anyway without any further delay, Here is the fourth and final chapter that will end my first ever fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack and if I did than I wouldn't have to write a **FAN**fic about it.

Chapter 4:

To end all things

Kimosabe had spent about three days looking into the keywords for the player killers area. He had asked a bunch of sources, murdered a few player killers, and gotten no answer from each one. He finally cornered a low level player killer who was fearful enough to tell him the keywords. He went and told the administrator.

The administrator went to make an announcement. "Warriors of "The World". The keywords you want are θPerilous Black Kingdom! Go now! Fight and win back the world." There was a rush as people walked to the chaos gate. Euphoria and Koji ran up to Kimosabe. "So it's really happening?" Koji asked. Kimosabe nodded.

There were only a few more people around who hadn't volunteered. Kimosabe said, "I guess we need to go now." They walked to the chaos gate.

They got to the field. The battle had already begun. Corpses littered the red, bloody grass. People were fighting all over the place. There was a huge eerie castle on the top of a mountain, and a line of heavy axemen and long arms were waiting for people to charge the castle.

Kimosabe ran into battle. It was hard to tell who was on what side. Anti's (against the Player Killers) were killing Anti's. Pk's were killing Pk's. A few neutral players were running around the field healing people.

Kimosabe slashed a person. They were in battle. Euphoria and Koji ran over to help. He dealt the final blow before he could be healed. Kimosabe looked up to the castle just long enough to see a row of Wavemasters collect at the top of the castle. Numerous spells were cast and the spells fell upon those on the field.

Kimosabe yelled, "All wavemasters or people with spells! Take them down."

There was a thunder of spells being yelled from the castle and field, and than the thunderous roar of the spells hitting sounded.

"_Organ Zot" _Kimosabe yelled and one of the castle wavemasters was bombarded with rocks and fell.

"_Meani Kruz"_ Yelled Euphoria

"_Ani Don" _Koji shouted.

When the wavemasters were busy, Kimosabe signaled for a group to follow him. They ran up the hill to the castle. They met with the line of defenders. Many fell. Euphoria was surrounded by heavy axeman. She was cut from all sides. She screamed for help and Kimosabe ran over and killed a few. When all the axemen had been struck down, Euphoria's dead, limp body had been exposed.

Kimosabe gasped and ran up to her corpse. He was shaking all over. He said "Watch her body." To Koji. He nodded.

A new invigoration grew in Kimosabe. Anger and sadness filled him. He struck more axemen down and ran through the door. He ran up stairs slashing the weak servents that tried to block his way. He slammed through a door. A girl with green hair stood there. Her hair reached down to her knees. She was wearing a blue, fancy dress. In her hand she carried a light blue staff that was shining with a bright light.

She crossed the room slowly and stood straight in front of Kimosabe. Her icy blue eyes looked straight into his and when she spoke she spoke in a slow, calm voice, "Congratulations Kimosabe." And she kneeled before him. "I am Henako, System administrator for CCcorp. You have won this event. Congratulations."

Kimosabe gasped. "But…people have died, and you're just telling me this is an event? She was in pain when she died! HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH AN EVENT?" She replied calmly, "She only felt pain because your brain is connected in to the system. It makes you feel pain, and any other thing you're experiencing now. We've had it set up to do this for a while now. All those who have died in this time will be restored. And as for all the player-killers, for I know you had them on mind: They are our helpers. They monitered where everyone was going. That is why we knew where you were in the beginning." Euphoria had just walked in the doorway. She had a smile on her face, "All she just spoke was broadcasted over the world. We all know you are the winner Kimosabe!" Henako said, "You win a once-in-a-lifetime item. Name any zone you like, and you can build what you please there."

A month later Kimosabe was sitting in the shade of the willow trees on the virtual grass. Someone was grunting as she came up the hill. He had told her it wasn't real many times before and for that she was thankful.

YAY done. What did you think of the ending? I have an idea for a Kingdom Hearts story… hmm … good…. Anyway… Thank you to all my reviewers! Without you this would have never been finished! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! Josh/Heia


End file.
